The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia plant, commonly known as crape myrtle, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Spiced Plum’ or the “new plant.” ‘Spiced Plum’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant and is the result of an ongoing breeding program to produce new and improved garden worthy plants for the ornamental market. The new plant was the result of seed collected by the inventor in fall of 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA using the unreleased proprietary hybrid known as H10-11-28 (not patented) as the seed or female parent, the specific male or pollen parent is an unidentified sibling of H10-11-28 from the isolation block area.
No plants of Lagerstroemia ‘Spiced Plum’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, by this or any name, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which may have been disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.
Lagerstroemia ‘Spiced Plum’ was initially asexually propagated by stem cuttings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in 2014. The resultant plants from successive generations have demonstrated that the new plant has remained stable and true to type in multiple generations of asexual propagation.